


losing someone

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fire, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Other, Short One Shot, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was gone.ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES





	losing someone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Ringing. A shrill ringing went through his brain. He sat up and groaned, suddenly coughing when he breathed in a lungful of smoke. He opened his eyes to see his bedroom filled with fire and smoke, and without a second thought he threw himself to the floor. He started crawling out of the room, head filled with panicked thoughts of ‘stay alive, stay alive, don’t die’.

He somehow managed to get out of the apartment and stumble down the stairs, bumping into the old woman who lived on the bottom floor. She steadied him, and together they hurried out of the building. They steered their steps to the little playground next to the other apartment building, and it was when Woojin was helping the old woman sit down he remembered what he had forgotten.

“Chan?” He shouted, spinning around in hopes to find his best friend in the small crowd. When he couldn’t find his platinum mop of hair anywhere he turned his eyes back to their building, fearing the worst. 

He started running, but a fireman caught him before he could reach the melting doors.

“Sir, you can’t go in there!” The fireman shouted, and Woojin struggled to get out of their grip.

“Let me go, I need to get him, he’s still in there!” He screamed, throat raw, but by that point another fireman had come up and grabbed him too, and he was dragged away.

“No! No, no, no, please! Let me go I need to get him, I need to save him! Channie…” He cried, giving up his struggles as he watched the flames engulf the building.

He was gone.


End file.
